


we meet again

by madnessiseverything



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Post Campaign, Post Episode 150, Post-Episode 150 Bedrock Misery, something short and sweet for yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Zolf is bored out of his mind. It’s a quiet day, dangerously serene as he wanders across the mountain path he’s wandered across for the past month. All this time spent monitoring the environment, and it never got any more entertaining. He should’ve not declined Cel’s offer of accompanying him this time.or the one where Zolf runs into Skraak again and gets quite the surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> so.. those last couple rqg eps huh? my responde obviously is "write feel good content" and thats what i did! hope you enjoy.

Zolf is bored out of his mind. It’s a quiet day, dangerously serene as he wanders across the mountain path he’s wandered across for the past month. All this time spent monitoring the environment, and it never got any more entertaining. He should’ve not declined Cel’s offer of accompanying him this time.    
  
He is just about to call it a day and turn back when a flash of red catches his eye. He freezes, hand tightening around the hilt of his glaive. There’s a cave just off the path, a cave Zolf has already gone through so many times that he’s stopped paying attention to it. He swears at himself for growing complacent and advances slowly, careful to keep the cave’s mouth in his sight and himself out of its view.    
  
His stealth turns out to be irrelevant when a giant reptilian snout pushes out into the open air. Zolf freezes. He is all-too-aware of a large eye immediately setting sight upon him. Gods, how had they missed a  _ bloody fucking dragon  _ moving into the mountains?!    
  
It’s not a meritocrat, of that Zolf is at least fairly certain. He also knows that he stands absolutely no chance on his own, should it see him as a threat. He drops his glaive. The dragon shifts, pushing further out of the cave. Then its eyes widened and Zolf thinks he sees a smile start to form, though it is hard to judge based on the sheer size of the thing.    
  
“Zolf?”    
  
_ Oh, what the fuck. _ Zolf is stumped, mentally scrambling to remember anything that would lead to a dragon knowing his name. “Uh. Yes?”    
  
The dragon lets out something that Zolf thinks is a laugh, and rests its head upon its claws. “It’s good to see you again.”    
  
“Uh.” Damn, and here Zolf thought he was getting quite good at the whole interacting thing. The dragon lets out a low rumble.    
  
“Oh, my bad. It’s Skraak.”    
  
Zolf knows his surprise is plain to read on his face, can tell that the dragon - _ Skraak, oh gods, that’s Skraak _ \- can see it. “Oh.” Fucking hell, he’d heard about kobolds growing into dragons, he had just- well it hadn’t crossed his mind. It’s been a busy year.   
  
“I’ve grown quite a bit since we last saw each other.” Skraak’s voice is deeper, of course it is, but now that he knows who it is Zolf can hear a vague familiarity in it. A familiarity that makes his chest expand with warmth.   
  
He shakes himself out of his stupor. “You could say that.” And Zolf smiles, because this is fantastic. “Glad to see you made it out.”    
  
Skraak shrugs slightly. “We had quite the advantage. And a lot of built-up fury.”   
  
“Rightfully so,” Zolf says because he remembers the way that confrontation had gone, and he still understands. “You did well.”    
  
“Thank you. I’m glad you’ve survived the chaos yourself.”    
  
“Yeah, well.” Zolf clears his throat. “You make do with what you have.”    
  
“Quite.” Zolf decides to take a seat. The mountains are quiet. He thinks he knows why now. “Your English has gotten fantastic.”    
  
“You pick things up here and there. How have you been?”   
  
X   
  
_ “There you are, Zolf! I was just about to go out after you, you’ve been gone so long.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Sorry about that. Ran into an old friend.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh? In the mountains?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yep.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Who?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Where’re the others? I feel like everyone’s gonna want to hear this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the discords were talking about skraak growing into a dragon and I Had To. 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). drop by and talk to me about how the party desperately need to do a cuddle and sleep pile. also skraak.


End file.
